


Rock You Like A Hurricane

by Emilie_L_C



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy tries to be a better person, Hawkins - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I take requests, One Shot Collection, Other, Requests, Sibling Bonding, Step-siblings, Stranger Things 2, Stranger Things 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_L_C/pseuds/Emilie_L_C
Summary: This is going to be a one shot collection, about Billy & Max.There aren't enough stories about them out there, so i decided to make this.In which Billy tries to be a better brother to Max.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Stranger things, or it's characters. 
> 
> No money is being made from this fanfiction, it's just for fun.

> Chapter 1. 
> 
> Introduction
> 
> * * *
> 
> Well, hello everybody! 
> 
> This book will be a collection of one shots, and i'm so excited to start writing them.
> 
> I'll also be taking requests, so if you have any requests, you can write them in the comment-section.

I'm new to AO3, so i'm just trying to figure everything out, lol! I just wanted to make this first "chapter" simply just to see what it is like to write in here. 

> Have an amazing day, and welcome to this book! 


	2. The bloody surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max get's something unexpected.

Max was in the middle of putting another wheel on her skateboard, when she heard a loud bang coming from the room beside hers. Billy's room. Max rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what it was. Billy had brought another girl home last night, and they had been "happy screaming" all night. "Is that girl still in there? That must be a new record. I'll call Guinness right away" Max thought to herself, looking over at the watch on her nightstand, silently laughing at her own sense of humor. It wasn't quiet in the house very often, and this day was no different.

However, it was a quiet day in Hawkins. Children were playing with eachother in the streets, and everyone seemed happy. It was in the middle of the summer, so the sun was shining down on everyone walking beneath it. 

Looking out of the window, Max sighed. It was a beautiful day outside, yet she didn't feel the extreme need to go out and enjoy it. Back in California, she would always go outside at any given opportunity, but now everything had changed. She was no longer in California, but in Hawkins. 

Max was pulled out of her thoughts, by a loud bang coming from Billy's room. This time, it was a different type of bang. More like a "get-the-fuck-out-of-my-room" bang. Max raised an eyebrow, it was usually only Neil who slammed the doors. Not that Billy didn't want to slam the door. Heck, if he could, he would do it all of the time, but because of Neil he won't do it. "Get the fuck out of my room!" Max was startled by the sudden and very loud yell. She tip toed to her door, and carefully opened it, as if there would be a beast on the other side of her door. Billy was in the hallway, looking very furious and tired. 

"What do you want, shitbird?" Billy's voice thundered through the hallway, making Max look down on her feet. "Well, i just wanted to know if everything was alright, dear brother. And goodmorning to you, too" Max replied sarcastically, before slamming her own door. She had actually never slammed the door, and certaintly not in Billy's face. She used to be scared of him, scared that he would hurt her. Now she's not scared of him anymore, she just thinks he is an asshole most of the time. 

After a few hours of staying inside of her room, Max decides to go down to the kitchen. After debating with herself, on whether or not to go out of the room, she figured out that she might need some food afterall. Sighing, Max got up from her way too comfortable bed, making her way downstairs. She doesn't even think about where Billy is, and she honestly couldn't care less about him right now. She was not in the mood to worry about him, she wanted to eat something. 

After looking into the half-empty fridge for a few minutes, Max closes the door to the fridge, again. Nothing is appealing to her right now. The frontdoor opens, her heart skips a beat. What if it's Neil? It was no secret that she was terrified of Neil aswell. The whole Hargrove-Mayfield household was, even Susan. Billy appears in the doorway, wearing his iconic leatherjacket and a cigarette dangling out of his mouth. 

"Hey, shitbird. What are you doing?" He asks, as if nothing had happened that morning. Max couldn't help but feel furious. Furious that he had to be such an asshole to her. The sudden rage get's too much to bear, "Why are you talking to me? What do you want now?!" Her sudden rage seems to have caught Billy off guard, he is just sitting there. He puts two hands up in the air, trying to defend himself "Look, i'm sorry if i did something that annoyed you" Billy's voice was more gentle than before, which was probably for the best. I huffed "Annoyed me? You ruined my whole night-sleep with that girl in your room!" She yelled, rubbing her temple. 

Billy looks shocked, Max has never freaked out on him like this. What was going on with her? "Max-" She cut me off, "Did you think i was done talking? Aw, sweet. Then i heard all of the banging coming from your room all morning. Then the yelling" Max looked furious, her eyes darted around the room. "You know what? I'm calling Guinness world records, because that's gotta be the longest time, you have ever had a girl in your room. You always throw them out like garbage" Max chuckled darkly, before she stood up from her chair, returning back to her room. 

Billy was left alone in the kitchen, sitting in the same very position as before Max left. What had just happened? Billy couldn't process it at all. He was the one who was supposed to freak out on Max, not the other way around. Lately, Max had been acting weird. She had been having these random mood-swings all the time, sudden outbursts and then there was the yelling. Max had turned into a small rebel lately, and it was hard for Billy to handle. 

A few hours later, there was loud knock on Max's bedroom door. "Come in" Max muttered from the bed, lowkey hoping whoever was knocking on her door couldn't hear what she said. The door opened slightly, just enough for Max to see who it was. Billy walked into her room, glancing around it as if he was searching for something. "Hello?" Max tried to get his attention, rolling her eyes at his stupidity. "Are you looking for something?" She added, making Billy look at her. "Yes, infact i am. I'm looking for my damn carkeys, have you seen them?" Billy asked, looking at all of the stuff on the floor. "Aren't you going to clean that up?" He questioned, hoping the keys would be under the clothes. "I haven't seen your stupid keys. Maybe later, i don't feel like doing anything today" Max shrugged, laying back down on the bed. Billy decided not to comment on it, since he knew how sensitive she was at the moment. 

"Do you want to go swimming? I set up a small pool in the backyard?" Billy offered, the first kind thing he had done all day. Max's eyes lit up, she loved swimming. Plus, it was so boiling outside, so a swim couldn't hurt. "Sure, that sounds cool. Now, get out of my room so i can get dressed" Max watched as Billy walked out of her room. Max sighed, trying to find her bathting suit. Billy was right for once, it was messy in there. Max put on her white bikini with black dots on it, and grabbed her towel. She walked into the backyard, and saw a medium sized pool in the middle of it. Billy was standing beside it, wearing his "cool" swimming-trunks. He smiled at Max once he saw her. "Here it is. I put it up this morning" Billy sounded like he was a 4 year old boy, showing his mother the drawing he had just made for her.

Max just smiled "This is amazing, it's perfect for such a boiling day" she threw her towel down on the grass, and got in the cool pool. Billy joined her and feeling the cool water on his body was an amazing feeling. Max started swimming a bit, trying to ignore all of her thoughts. "So, i'm actually thinking about getting a job as a lifeguard at the local pool" He blurted out, breaking the silence between them. Max raised an eyebrow, confused why he was all of sudden sharing so many things with her. "That's cool! I think you will be good at it" Max tried to sound sincere, but it came out sarcastically. Billy just ignored her comment, and swam away from her. He knew he had been a dick to her for a long time, but it wasn't on purpose. That doesn't justify it, though. Billy could tell Max wasn't acting herself. Her eyes looked like they were in pain. 

"Max? Are you alright? Is it Sinclair?" Billy sounded concerned. Infact, he was concerned. "Nothing is wrong, and it's not Lucas." She answered rather coldly. "It's just... My stomach hurts a bit. I think i'm getting sick" Max got up from the pool, but stopped once she saw the droplets of blood in the water. What the fuck? Billy saw Max's terrified facial-expression, so he hurried to her side. "Billy! Something is wrong, i'm bleeding!" Max started crying. That made Billy alert, indeed. "Max! What happened? Are you hurt?" Billy threw all of the questions at her, but it was like she was frozen in her spot. 

Billy looked down, and saw the droplets of blood too. There was some blood running down her leg aswell. Billy had a whole list of things he should do this summer, but explaining what a menstrual period was to his clueless little sister, was definietly not on top of the list. "Max... It's alright, you are not dying or anything. This is normal-" Max cut him off "How is this normal? How can bleeding be normal?" She yelled, trying to hide herself from him. Billy hugged her "Shhh, it's alright. Max, didn't Susan tell you about this?" That useless bitch. Max shook her head "N-no, she didn't." Billy sighed. He had to explain this to her, or atleast try to.

"This means that you are becoming a young woman, Max. It actually means that you can uhhh... get pregnant now" Billy shifted awkwardly in his spot, smirking as he saw Max's grossed out facial expression. "Ew, i don't want children" she giggled. "How about a nice bath, yeah? I'll run a bath for you, and i'll go get some supplies for you. How does that sound, shitbird?" Billy smiled. He had to be a good brother right now. Max nodded, her cheeks still flushed. Max was so surprised about how Billy didn't care about her bleeding at all. He was so chill about this, it was crazy. 

"Alright, then. I'll go start up the bath, and you can just put your bloodstained bikini in the sink. We'll deal with that later on" Billy explained. "Billy?" Max's voice was weak, but Billy still heard her. "Yeah?" "Thank you so much for helping me" she smiled, hugging her brother. Billy gave her a kiss on the top of her head "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Now, let's get that bath ready for you. My little sister is a woman now" Billy teased, making Max hit his arm playfully.


	3. A Breath Of Fresh Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's summer-break was never something she looked forward to. Then it all changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shack is basically what my old summer-house was like. I loved being there, so i decided to describe it exactly as the shack in this story! Thank you for reading!

Being inside the Hargrove-Mayfield house was never something Max or Billy enjoyed. Heck, who would enjoy hearing their parents fight 24/7 and all of the slaps. It was horrible to witness, that's why they were always in their rooms or out of the house. Max recalls having to worry about being on summer-break, while everybody else seemed to enjoy theirs. It was simply hell on earth. Being home alone, left alone with Neil. Sometimes Billy would be home too, but for some reason it didn't make her feel any safer about being in that house.

"You stupid bitch, get away from me!" Neil's voice thundered through the whole house, as if he was about to blow it up. Max pulled the covers over her head, sighing in defeat.This was what her summer-break had consisted of so far, crippling anxiety and dread. A woman's loud cry could be heard in the hallway, and only moments later, a knock disturbed the room's silence.

"Who is it?" Max's voice cracked a bit, what if it was Neil? She could not stand to face him, again. He was a godawful human being, and she certaintly wasn't in the mood for him to yell at her. The door opened up a bit, revealing Billy's figure. He looked awful to be honest. The bags under his eyes and the messy hair said everything. Max examined Billy closer; It seemed like something was wrong with him. Usually, he would have called her mean nicknames once he had entered her room, but today was alot different.

"You look awful" Max told him bluntly, trying to make him say something. Anything. This wasn't him. Billy looked like he was about to say something, but then he closed his mouth again. "Billy, you are seriously freaking me out. Tell me what's wrong, please." Max trailed off, then added, "Is it Neil?" Billy's eyes widened, "How did you know?" His eyes looked hurt, yet curious about her knowledge about his situation. Max shrugged her shoulders, "It's not like i don't have ears, or eyes for that matter. I can see and hear everything that's going on in this house. The walls are paper-thin" Billy scratched the back of his neck, he was never good with being confronted, and especially not by his stupid step-sister.

"Fine, things between me and Neil are shit, they have always been. Right now it's even worse than before, though." Billy paused as he glanced at Max. "I know. I just... I suppose i just wanted to make sure you were alright" She admitted, mostly to herself. Billy smirked for a moment, before taking Max's hand. "What the fuc-" Billy cut off Max mid-sentence, by pressing one finger on her upper lip, "Just trust me now, okay?" His blue eyes looked scared, but they had some light in them. A small hope. Max looked dumbfounded, but finally nodded her head slowly, "Okay, i will" she whispered, following Billy down the hallway. The air was coated with the smell of strong alocohol, which made Max want to barf. The smell was so intense, and it was Neil's fault. Fucking Neil. Billy seemed to notice the smell too, but he didn't really mind it. Infact, he had grown up with the smell of alcohol, so it would be weird if the whole house didn't stink of it every day. 

"Just walk towards my car, i'll be there in one second. Wait for me there" Billy had instructed her, as he went to grab the keys to his blue Camaro. If they got caught sneaking out of the house, it would for sure be the very end of their lives. Neil wouldn't hestitate to kill them, that's for sure. Just like he had killed Susan's once kind soul. Max walked out into the warm summer-night. The sun was setting, and the stars were appearing on the clear night-sky, creating a beautiful picture. Max couldn't help but smile to herself; This was gorgeous.

"Are you ready to go?" Billy had chuckled behind her, she had no idea how long he had been standing there spying on her. Max raised an eyebrow "That depends where we are going?" Billy smirked, opening the car-door. "Just trust me. Get in the car, shitbird" Ah, the old Billy is showing. Max stood for a moment, then she sat in the passengerseat of the Camaro, putting on her seatbelt. Billy started the old engine, and the whole car roared to life.

"Care to tell me where we are going?" Max tried again, hoping she would get more information out of her step-brother this time. Billy's hands were tapping along to the rock-music playing in the radio, "Well, i can tell you one thing; It's going to be a long ride, so make yourself comfortable" He simply said, a smile tugging at the end of his lips. Max rolled her eyes at the sassy response "Thanks alot, shithead" she mumbled, sitting back in her seat.

After what had felt like hours, Billy finally spoke up "Alright, i can tell you something more. We will be there soon. I packed your suitcase a few days ago, because i felt like the whole Neil-situation would blow up like hell, so i wanted to be prepared. I know how frightened you are of him, and honestly, so am I." Billy looked out on the never-ending road, trying to find his words. "I honestly think you deserve a better summer-break, than the one you already have. So we are going on a little trip, just the two of us, for a few days." Max sat there, trying to process all of that brand-new information. Her normally mean and stupid step-brother finally did something nice for her? This was so thoughtful, Max was sure he didn't come up with the idea by himself.

"We don't deserve to be in that shitty house" Billy added. "Billy, i... I had no idea. Thank you so much" Max gently touched Billy's arm, smiling a small smile, for the first time that day. Billy's head turned towards her, smirking "Don't go all soft on me, shitbird" After driving for a few more hours, the sun was starting to rise. Max glanced tiredly out of the window. For the first time on the whole drive, she could actually see something. The most amazing light lit up the sky, reminding her that there was still beauty left in this world. It looked like the sun's rays were dancing on top of the ocean.

"Billy, look!" She exclaimed excitedly, pointing wildly at the sky. "That is so beautiful. I'm sure you will like the place i booked for us" Billy chuckled, pointing at the sea. Max glanced over at Billy, very confused "Are we going to stay on a boat?" Billy laughed "Of course not, Maxine. It's something better" He promised her. The landscape out here was stunning; the trees, the ocean, the lakes and the lack of people. They were in the middle of nowhere, yet Max felt more protected and safe than ever. Max could feel her eyes close slowly, feeling the drowsiness taking over her entire body.

"Max, wake up, we're here" Billy gently shook her awake, smiling once she opened her eyes. "How long was i asleep?" Max rubbed her eyes, sitting up properly. "For 3 hours, i think" Billy grinned, hitting her shoulder playfully. Once Max' eyes adjusted to the sudden light, she looked outside of the window. They were surrounded by trees, and nothing but trees.

"Are we in a forest?" Max asked, confused what they were doing in the middle of a forest. Was Billy trying to kidnap her or something? If so, then the woods would be an awesome place to hide her. Billy grinned down at her sudden nervousity, "Don't worry, just get out of the car. There is sonething that i want to show you" Billy stood outside of the car now, just waiting for Maxine to get out of the Camaro. Maxine looked around, and then something caught her eye; a little shack. It was in the middle of the trees, almost like it protected by them.

"I booked this little shack for us, just so we could get away from Neil's bullshit for some time." Billy told her, looking for her reaction. "This is amazing." Max smiled softly, walking closer to the small shack. It was an old, dilapidated shack, but it had quite the charm. "There is no bath or shower in there, so we'll have to rinse off in the ocean, if we need to shower" Billy explained, pointing at the ocean that was right behind the trees. Max had never lived so closed to the ocean, not even back in California.

Billy took off his leatherjacket and put it inside of the car. "Should we unpack?" Billy took out Max's suitcase from the trunk, and took out a medium-sized key from his pocket. Max nodded her head eagerly, she was actually so excited to see the shack from the inside. Billy unlocked the door, and walked inside, putting Max's suitcase down on the wooden floor. Max was in awe, it was small, but it was amazing. Just like Max liked it. If she could, she would stay here forever, just hiding from all responsibilities.

Billy smirked at her "Someone likes it here, huh?" Max smirked "Not to get all soft on you, but i think you choose this place pretty well" Max admitted, smiling slightly at her older brother. The shack consisted of one small kitchen, one small bedroom with a bunk-bed, a livingroom with two couches you could sleep on aswell, and a wooden terrace infront of the shack. Beside the shack was a smaller shack, which had the toilet in it. "Where do you want to sleep? In the top bunk?" Billy asked as he held up the blue blanket. "Can we sleep on the couches in the livingroom instead? I would like to sleep there" Max said. Billy nodded, "Alright, livingroom it is." They both walked into the livingroom, and turned the couches into beds.

It was nighttime, the whole shack was so quiet, it was unbelievable. This was already the best vacation Max had ever been on, and they had only been at the shack for about 4 hours. It was nightime, and Billy had nothing but his boxers on. Maxine put on a tanktop and her pyjama shorts. 

"Goodnight, Shithead" Billy said sleepily, laying down on the couch beside Max's. Max's lips formed a small smile, "Goodnight, Billy. Thank you for this" she smiled, before laying down. Billy turned around, smirking "You are very welcome, shitbird."

She faced the small front-door, with the beautiful white curtains hanging infront of it, flowing in the light breeze. It was weird, she felt protected by those curtains. It was like they were her guardian angel, looking out for her.

Perhaps it was not the curtains. Perhaps it was something deeper, something more meaningful. Billy.


	4. Just In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request; Can you do one where Max sneaks out. But when she goes out, she gets harassed by a couple guys and then Billy goes out looking for her (he's obviously pissed bc she ran away). Then He finds her being harassed and so he takes all his anger out on the guys and basically saves Max

When Lucas had asked Max, if she wanted to go on a small date with him earlier that week, Max didn't hestitate to say yes. Unfortunately, she didn't think about the consequences of that answer. Neil and Susan were out of town that weekend, so Billy and her would be the only people in the house.

"Goddamnit, why don't i ever think?" Max huffed to herself, sitting down angrily on the couch. She really, really didn't want to cancel Lucas' and her date, since they were just starting to see eachother again after a break, and what if he saw the cancellation of the date as a rejection? Everything was just spinning around for her right now.

She knew that Billy wouldn't let her go out at night. Not even with her friends, so what are the odds that he would let her go out by herself? Billy could be pretty overprotective at times, and it had only gotten worse after what had happened at the mall.

Max sighed, putting her head in her hands, in very deep thought. There was only one way to get out of the house; By sneaking out when Billy is watching TV or sleeping. Sure, she could do that, couldn't she? He would never even know that she was out of the house.

Max glanced over at the clock, which read 20:00. She would have to meet Lucas at the movies at 21.00, so she still had atleast half an hour to figure out, how to get out of the house. Looking down at her skateboard, a smile tugged at the corners of her lips; This was the perfect way to transport yourself to the movies, by skateboard. Plus, it's faster than walking.

Now she just needed to find out where Billy was, and what he was doing. Slowly, she walked out of her room and walked down the hallway. Music blasted from Billy's room, even though the door was closed and probably locked aswell. Max smirked, "No way he is going to hear me get out of the frontdoor" she thought to herself.

This was the perfect opportunity, and she didn't want to waste any more time just standing there. Max tip toed back in her room, took her skateboard under one arm and practically ran down the stairs, and out of the quite heavy frontdoor.

The cold autumn-air hit Max right in her face as she jumped on her skateboard. So far, her small escape-plan worked out pretty well. Infact, it worked out so well that Max was beyond proud of herself.

"I'm fucking good!" She yelled out loud, driving around the corner of the street. It was safe to say that this neighbourhood wasn't the most safe neighbourhood after dark. Max could feel the shivers going down her back, seeing all of the gangs standing outside of the pubs and bars, clearly too drunk to function. Probably high, too.

Max tried to keep to herself, she did not want to offend anyone here, then she know who would win that battle, and it was certaintly not her. All of sudden, the wheel of her skateboard fell off, and it rolled all the way down the dark street. Max fell to the ground with a loud 'bang'. "Shit" Max mumbled to herself, getting up from the cold pavement. She could see one of the many gangs walking closer to her. Fuck. So much for not drawing attention to herself, and there she was. 

"Are you lost, little girl?" One of the men said mockingly, making the other members laugh. "Let daddy help you, babygirl" another man said, making a fake pouty face. Max could feel her heart in her throat. "Go the fuck away from me!" Max backed away from them, but they simply just followed her. "Aww, don't the little baby want to play?" They laughed, throwing a glass bottle to the ground, which made it shatter in a thousand pieces.

Max gulped, mentally cursing herself for getting herself in this situation. Back at the Hargrove-Mayfield house, Billy was still working out. The music blasted through the whole house as usual. Something was off, though. Usually, Max would come into Billy's room and complain about how loud the music was. It happened everyday, no exceptions.

Not even when Max had broken her leg. She still stood in the doorway, crutches and all, telling him to turn down the "damn music" as she would call it. Today however, was alot different. Billy hadn't heard from Max for a few hours now. Feeling the small piece of nervousity growing inside of his belly, he turned off the music and knocked on her door. There was no response.

Billy raised an eyebrow. Usually, Max would tell him to fuck off, or if she was in a better mood, she would let him in. But she would never not respond. Billy opened her door, and saw to his horror, that Max wasn't there. Billy could feel the panic build up inside him. Actually, he felt alot of emotions right now; He was pissed that that shitbird snuck out and he felt panicked. He had to try to find her.

Groaning, he grabbed his car-keys and started up the Camaro. The engine roared to life, and finding Max couldn't go fast enough. Billy started imagining all of the horrible things that could have happened to her, and where she could be. What if someone had kidnapped her? The thoughts swirled around his mind, he was so anxious.

Billy drove down a small and dark street. He had his tired eyes fixed on the road, but quickly noticed some people standing on the sidewalk. There were 3 men, probably in their twenties, and then there was a girl. A girl with red hair. It was Maxine. What the fuck was she doing out here? And what were these guys doing? Billy threw open the car-door, and stomped towards the guys.

The smell of alcohol hit him in the face; They had been drinking way too much. Max was looking down at her feet, obviously very uncomfortable with this whole situation. The men were laughing at her, and they were harrassing her. "Excuse me, what the actual fuck are you doing with my sister?" He hissed at them, making them look behind their backs.

Billy smirked "That's right, you are not the only tough guys around here, fucking assholes. Get the fuck away from my sister!" Billy pushed them away, making one of them fall to the ground. The other two men ran over to the guy who had fallen.

Max looked up at her big brother, hugging him tight, "Billy, i'm so sorry" she sobbed, hugging him tight. "Shitbird, do you have any fucking idea how worried i was? You almost gave me a fucking heartattack!" Billy roared at her, making her shiver. "I'm sorry. I promise i'll tell you everything when we get home. Just please don't punish me" Max pleaded, hoping her brother would show her mercy.

Billy rolled his eyes, then smirked "You are grounded for 7 dsys, shitbird" Billy said, unlocking the car. Max's jaw dropped "What the fuck! That is not fair, shithead!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest. Billy smirked "Don't be such a baby about it. Do you want it to be 8 days instead?" Max's eyes widened, "No! I'll take my 7 days, then" she sighed, sitting back in her seat.

"Sorry, kid. You gotta learn it the hard way sometimes"


	6. Code red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Billy helps Max out.

Max's pov. 

I was at school, just sitting in class with my friends. "Good grief, i can't wait for school to be over. I want summer break!" Lucas exclaimed, putting his head in his hands. "No, i like school! Look at all of the cool stuff we get to do!" Dustin exclaimed excitedly, pointing at all of the science equipment on the table. 

Lucas shook his head "Nerd alert. Everybody, look! I just found the biggest nerd of all time!" We all started laughing, including Dustin "Just laugh all you want, but when i become famous for one of my great discoveries, don't expect too much credit!" Dustin yelled, immediatly going back to his homework. 

"whatever, nerd" Lucas chuckled, turning his head towards me "What about you, Max? Do you know what you want to work with when you grow up?" I thought for a moment. Lucas sounded like an old lady, very eager to hear about young people's future plans. "Well, i haven't really thought about it. Perhaps... Professional skater?" It came out more like a question than an actual answer. All of sudden i had the strong urge to pee. 

"Excuse me, i'll be right back" i hurried up from my chair and ran to the bathroom. That was strange. It was only 9 in the morning, class had basically just begun, and i haven't even been drinking that much water this morning. That was odd. 

I hurried into a stall, and sat down on the toilet. I looked down, and i saw something i did not want to see this morning; Crimson red blood. Fuck. Was it supposed to start today? Or am i early this month?

I sighed out loud, that's why my stomach was cramping last night. I checked my hoodie pocket for a pad, but to my horror, it was empty. Shit. Shit. I was stuck in this bathroom stall, with NO feminine products at all. El wasn't at school today, and the rest of my friends are... Well, they are guys. 

I put my head in my hands, thinking long and hard about what to do next. I'm skipping classes today, i can't just run around with blood running down my legs, can i? No. It's a big no from me. I tried to make a pad out of toiletpaper, and i put it in my now totally stained lavender panties. I just hope this stays put, atleast until i get home. 

I pulled up my shorts and flushed the pink-tinted water away. I got out of the bathroom-stall, trying my best not to be seen by anyone. Then all of the questions would hit me "shouldn't you be in class?" "do you have permission to go away from the school?" "are you ill?" And so many other dumb questions. 

I almost ran out of the school property, i just had to get away as fast as possible. The morning-air was still as fresh and cool as it was when i reached the school earlier this morning. Even though it was spring, the air was still pretty cool and it took some time before it got slightly warmer. Now i could just walk, i was far away from the school now, so i doubt anyone will see me. 

I was snapped out of my thoughts, by a car honking behind me. Gosh, i don't hope it's any of the teachers from the school. I tried to ignore it, it probably wasn't meant for me. I kept walking, until another honk filled the morning-air. I finally turned around, and saw a very familar car. The blue Camaro. Alright, not the person i wanted to meet the most right now. 

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. What are you doing? Are we being badass and skipping school today?" Billy snickered, holding up his cigarette. "Go away, Billy! And what are you doing here yourself? Are you skipping school?" I raised an eyebrow. He smirked and nodded his head, taking a drag of his cigarette. The answer did not suprise me.

"Get in" he pointed at the passengerseat of his car. I ran over to the door and quickly got in. "So, how about you tell me what you are doing here, at this time of the day?" Billy started the engine, before glancing at me. I looked down. I couldn't tell him the truth, could i? I wasn't that open about... Such personal things. "Umm... It's been a long time since i've skipped... I guess?" I answered, very unsure of what to say. "You know what i have told you about lying to me, Max" Billy shook his head as he sped up the car. I looked down, this was so awkward. 

"What is that on your shorts?" Billy stopped the car and pulled into the side. Shit. I leaked through my light shorts. Shit. Shit. "Max? Answer me!" Billy got more and more impatient with me. "Alright! I just got my period at school, and i have no pads with me. There, i said it! Are you happy?" I yelled, a bit too loud. Billy looked at me, first shocked and then his face showed... Empathy? "I'm so sorry. Did you tell anyone?" He asked, in a very gentle tone.

"If i told anyone, do you think i'd be sitting here right now, with blood seeping through my damn shorts?" I muttered. He put his hands up in defence "You are right, Maxine." He teased, he knew i hated that name. "You are playing with the fire, Hargrove. Better start driving or else i'll leak in your car" i smirked, knowing that would freak him out. Billy made a grimace, and then he started the engine. 

"Do you... Need anything? Chocolate? Pads? An axe?" Billy had his eyes focused on the road, but i could still tell he was enjoying this. More than he should. "Ha-ha, how funny you are" i hit his arm playfully, a smile appeared on his face. "But no, i have everything" i replied. He nodded "Alright. How about i run you a bath, then you can get cleaned up, and i'll wash your blood-soaked shorts. Sound good?" He asked. 

"I didn't know you were that caring. Thank you, that would be nice" i smiled. Billy can be an asshole, but right today he saved me. 

"And Billy?" He turned his head towards me "Yeah?"   
"Thank you for saving me... From embarrassment" i smiled at him. 

He smiled  
"Anytime, sis. It was a code red situation"


	7. The Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has no idea what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max is aged up to 17 in this story.

**Max's pov.**

I woke up feeling a bit ill. My head was pounding, and i started feeling nauseous aswell. I sighed as i threw myself out of bed, and afterwards tripping to the bathroom. The cold tile floor hit my bare feet, which made me shiver. I closed the door, and glanced at myself in the mirror. God, i looked even more pale than usual. Cold sweat started to form on my forehead, as i reached for the porcelain toilet bowl.

I hoovered over the bowl, and threw up last nights dinner. It all just came over me so quickly. I breathed out heavily as i tried to catch my breath once again. This was so uncomfortable, i hated throwing up. I started thinking about, what could've caused this sickness. I didn't eat anything bad, i have no allergies, like what could this even be?

I flushed the toilet and quickly got up on my feet again. I grabbed my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth, which was very nice after throwing up. I quickly walked out of the bathroom, and straight into my room. I locked the door and started getting dressed. I looked at the picture of Lucas hanging on my mirror, God he was so beautiful. That reminded me of the amazing night we had the other night. Like a really, really good night. It was especially good because it was my first time. It was amazing, even though it felt kind of weird to start with. I smiled to myself, completely forgetting how miserable my morning has been. Wait.

My first time was the other day, i'm throwing up, i didn't eat anything bad... Could it be... No. No. Just no. This can't be happening. Thoughts started to fly around inside of my head, and i didn't know what to think. I did have some cramps last night, but i thought it was my period coming. Shit. I hurried downstairs and hurried past the kitchen, i did not want to talk right now. I had to take some pregnancy tests, i just had to figure out how to get them.

"Goodmorning Honey" my mom greeted me as i walked by the livingroom. I quickly turned around "Oh, hi mom. I mean, goodmorning" i faked a small smile. I grabbed my skateboard, and headed out of the door. I heard my mom say something, but i couldn't quite hear what it was. The cold, crisp autumn air hit me right in the face as i walked out of the house, it actually felt nice. I started riding the skateboard towards the local store, i just don't hope anyone will see me there. School would start soon, but i actually didn't care about that right now.

Once i reached the store, i immediatly ran over to the feminine products, because that's where the pregnancy tests are. I took three and walked to the cashier as fast as i could. I grabbed a big bag of chips too, just to cover up the tests a bit. I looked down, but got shot out of my thoughts, by someone calling my name "Max! Hey honey, how are you?" Joyce. Oh shit. That's right, she works here. I faked a smile, hoping she wouldn't see the tests. "Oh hi! I didn't even see you there" i smiled, and grabbed my wallet, and waited for her to scan in the items. She glanced at the tests, but she didn't say anything. Thank god.

"Max, are you okay?" Joyce asked, now in a very low voice. I cleared my throat, "Y-yes! I'm good" i faked a smile, and pointed at the tests "These are for my friend, she is too emotional to buy some right now" i tried to sound as believeable as possible. "Ah, right. I just had to make sure. You are a good friend" she smiled. I nodded and paid for the things.

"Good luck" Joyce whispered with a smile, before helping a costumer. I hurried out of the store, and made my way home. I'm going to ditch school today, but i have never done it before so this is a perfect oppurtunity. I just don't hope i'll see Billy or any of the other boys. The cold air hit my face, it almost felt like snow. My body was trembling, what if i was pregnant?

I sighed once i reached my house. I had to sneak inside of the house, without my mom noticing. Hopefully she'd be out grocery shopping by now, but i still had to be quiet. I checked the frontdoor, it was locked, which could indicate mom was out of the house. I unlocked it, and tip toed inside, making sure to be as quiet as possible. My mom would kill me, if she found out i ditched school. I looked around, and made my way into the bathroom.

Phew, luckily nobody saw me. I took the tests out of my backpack, and put them on the counter. My heart was pounding in my chest, what if i am pregnant? What will i tell Lucas, or anyone? The nausea started to build up inside of me once again. God, this was horrible. "You can do this" i mumbled to myself as i took the pink test out of the box. I took off my pants, sat down on the toilet and started peeing on the test. This HAS to be negative. Once i was done, i put it on the counter again. Now i just had to wait 4 minutes. My palms were getting clammy, and i felt like throwing up.

The silence was broken by a noise coming from downstairs. Shit, is mom already home? She usually takes hours, when shopping. Shit, what if it's Neil? I have no idea how he would react to this, and i honestly don't wanna know. I put my head in my hands, just hoping for the best. I could hear a bottle being cracked open, it must've been a beer or a soda. Mom doesn't drink beers, only Neil and Bily does. So that means it has to be one of them, who is in the house with me right now. That made the situation worse. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It didn't sound like Neil's aggressive footsteps. It could only be Billy.

I breathed out, atleast he aint as bad as Neil. The footsteps came to an end. It felt like he was right outside of that door, shit. I forgot to lock it. The doorhandle was pulled, and Billy came barging in. I looked at him in shock, hoping he wouldn't see me, or the tests. His eyes widened "Maxine, what are you doing here? Shit, you almost gave me a heart attack!" He put his hand over his heart. I rolled my eyes "Please don't tell anyone, especially not mom or Neil" i begged, as i looked down. He looked at me suspiciously "What did you do?" He eyed me, but i tried not to make eye contact.

"N-nothing, i just didn't uhhh, feel well" i lied. Even though it was only half a lie, i didn't feel well. "Why are you home?" I crossed my arms, trying to sound scary. Billy rolled his eyes "Why do you think? I didn't want to be at school, with all of these shitheads" he growled. I just nodded my head, i didn't even want to fight back on this one. He looked around, and then he saw the test on the counter. He immediatly turned pale. "Shit, Maxine! Is it Neil? I'm gonna beat that motherf-" i cut him off "No, no! It's not Neil. It's uhhh, Lucas. But i haven't looked at the test! I might not even be pregnant!" I tried to sound confident, but the anxiety in my voice cut through.

Billy looked at me, he didn't look mad about me being with Lucas, he looked... Worried. An expression he has never showed me before. "Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked in a silk soft voice. I gave him half a smile "If you don't have anything else to do, i'd like some company" i admitted, as i shrugged. He nodded and gave me a small smile "I don't want you to go through this alone" he gave my hand a squeeze, before closing the bathroom door.

"For how long have you been waiting?" He pointed his head towards the exposed test on the counter. Shit, i completely forgot to look at it. "Ummm, i think it's been more than 4 minutes" i said unsure. "Do you want me to look at it? Or do you want to look at it yourself?" He offered, sympathy showing in his voice. "I-i can do it" i stuttered, as i grabbed the test. I took a deep breath and turned it around.

2 lines.

Fuck. Shit. No. No. No. "Max? What does it say?" Billy held a hand on my shoulder as i sat down on the toilet with a blank expression on my face. Dizziness soon consumed me completely, like a huge black hole. I couldn't talk. I showed him the test, still staring at the wall. "Fuck. Shit. Ummm. The first test could be wrong, right? Have you bought one more?" He asked, looking through the bag on the floor.

"I found two more. I think it'd be a good idea to take them" he gave me a sad smile. I just simply nodded, as he walked out of the bathroom. I peed on the two tests, now i just had to wait. Again. The waiting game. I started fidgeting with my fingers, it was oddly calming. It was like time had stopped. I could hear the blood pound in my ears. There was too much silence. "Max, the 4 minutes are over now" Billy opened the door again, and walked inside the bathroom.

I slowly got up, and took a deep breath. My hands were shaking. I turned around both of the tests at the same time.

2 lines. 2 lines.

I showed them to Billy. "Billy, what am i supposed to do? I can't take care of a baby now" i sobbed, as he pulled me into a hug. He had never done that before. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out. I'll help you" he said as he stroke my hair.


	8. The Waiting Game (Part 2)

**Max's** **pov**.

Billy said he would help me, but how? How would he help his 17 year old pregnant step-sister? I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Billy gave me a worried look "Are you okay? I know this is alot to take in" he gave me a sad smile, whilst he stroke my ginger hair. I nodded "I just can't believe how this could happen. I mean, we wore protection..." tears build up in my eyes, but Billy gently wiped them away. He nodded "Stuff like this happens all the time. I have tried this a few times, and undortunately the girls i hooked up with had to get an abortion. Simply because they weren't ready to be parents," he trailed off, probably fishing for the words to say.

"But what i'm trying to say is, you have a family, and you have Lucas. You'll be an amazing mother, i just know you will. I'll support you" he squeezed my hand. "Of course it's your choice though. You don't even have to decide right now. You have a few options.

1\. Give the baby away.

2\. Abort the baby.

3\. Keep the baby."

He looked me deep in the eyes. This was not going to be easy. What was i gonna tell Lucas? How would he react? Would he even still be my boyfriend after this? "Thank you, Billy. Your support means so much to me, you have no idea" i whispered.

"I need some time to figure out what to do. I have to talk to Lucas" i sighed, as i shakily got up from the toilet seat. "I totally understand. Just know i'm here, if you need help with anything" he gave me a warm hug, something i have never gotten from him before. I dried my nose with some toiletpaper, exciting the bathroom. I took the three tests with me, i didn't want my mom or Neil to find them. I still have no idea what to tell them, or if i even want to tell them. I shoved the tests into the backpack, and went into my room. As i sat in my room, a knock on the door filled the room.

"Come in" i said, my voice still quiet. Billy appeared in the doorway, and closed the door behind him. I gave him a weird look "What are you doing?" Billy smiled at me "I just wanted you to know that i won't tell Susan or Neil, that you have ditched school today. I won't tell them why you stayed home either. Your secret is safe with me" he smiled as he walked out. Billy has never been nice to me, so seeing him act like this, makes me feel a tiny bit better. I'm sure Neil would kick me out of the house, if he found out what was going on.

He hates Lucas with every cell of his body, so i doubt this would be happy news for him. He doesn't even want Lucas to be anywhere near me, so knowing that his stepdaughter had sex with the boy he hates, will definietly make everything worse. Maybe he doesn't even have to know, maybe it won't be one of his concerns. I have to talk to Lucas, but when is the right time to say "Hey, i'm pregnant. What are we going to do next?" I have no idea. I guess i just need to rip that band-aid off, and tell him right away.

I put my backpack down on the wooden floor, and glanced at the clock, on my nightstand. It read 15:05 pm. Then i don't have to hide anymore, i can just pretend i just came home from school. They will never know i ditched. I sighed as i got up from the bed, and over to the door. I glanced around, feeling the dread fill me up from the inside. I can't believe i have to do this. I have to go to Lucas' house.

I made my way out of my room, and hurried downstairs, secretly hoping nobody would notice me. Billy was probably in his room right now, but he wasn't a threat to me anymore. He was the least of my worries. I hurried outside of the house, and ran down the street. My heart was pumping like crazy, i couldn't tell if it was because of the running, or the anxiety creeping up on me. I finally saw his house, and started slowing down. This is it. I'm going to tell him.

I walked on the porch, and rang the doorbell. I played with my fingers, hoping it would make me less nervous. A few moments later, the door opened and Mrs. Sinclair's kind face appeared in the doorway. "Hi dear! How are you today?" She greeted me kindly, before opening the door for me. I smiled at her "Is Lucas home?" I asked, really hoping he was. Mrs. Sinclair smiled "He is, dear. He is alone in his room for once! I told him to do his homework" she laughed, as she lead me to his room. I followed her steps upstairs, feeling the coldsweat beam on my forehead. She knocked on his door "Honey, Max is here!" Mrs. Sinclair called through the door, as she gently opened it. "I'll leave you two alone" she smiled, as she patted my shoulder gently.

"Hey" i smiled as i walked over, to give Lucas a kiss. "Hey babe. I missed you. Why weren't you at school today? Me and the other boys missed you" he pulled away from the kiss, giving me a sad but curious smile. "Well, that's what i came to talk to you about actually" my voice sounded so weak, oh my god. I started playing with my fingers again, like it was gonna help anything. Lucas raised an eyebrow, immediatly became alert "Oh my god, you are not sick, are you? Like, really really sick?" He started panicking, as he held a tight grip around me.

"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas no! I'm not sick, don't worry!" I smiled at him, as i tried to calm him down. "What's wrong?" He whispered in my ear. "Lucas, i need you to sit down because this might be.... alot to take in" i stated as i looked down at my feet. He gave me a funny look, but did as i told him to. I took a deep breath, and glanced him in the eyes. "Lucas, the reason why i wasn't at school today was because... i found out i was pregnant" i said, trying not to cry.

Lucas' eyes widened, and for moments he didn't say anything. The painful silence filled the room. Shit, he'll break up with me. For sure. "Y-you are pregnant?" He asked, with wonder in his voice. I nodded "Three positive tests" i informed him, as i tried to figure out how he felt about this whole thing. "Oh my god! That's so amazing! I'm going to be a daddy! I'm going to be a daddy!" He exclaimed as he hurried over to me. He had a big bright smile on his face, as he put a gentle hand on my tummy.

"There is my daughter or son! I'll love you no matter what" he spoke to the belly, as he glanced up at me. "I had three options. The first one was to give the baby away. The second one was getting an abortion, and the third one was keeping the baby. Now i have finally decided what i want to do. I want this baby, with you. I know it's gonna be hard, but we'll make it through it" i spoke softly, as tears build up in Lucas' eyes. "I'm going to be a daddy!" He whispered. I think that was the only thing he could say right now.

"And you are going to be the best father ever!" I said as the tears started rolling down my cheeks. "I'm going to help you through this pregnancy, i promise. I'll never leave" Lucas whispered, as tears landed on my shoulder.


End file.
